Truth
by Kawaii Bunny379
Summary: Dawn a 3rd year student at (STA) Special Talent Academy, she has been hated by mostly everyone there, but what happens when they find another side to this mysterious girl.
1. A New Year

**Minna konnichiwa (Hello Everyone) (=^_^=)**

**Today I'm going to write my first Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it, I've read many Fanfictions but never taken the liberty of writing one. So today I want to try it!**

**My story is featuring a characters from the Anime Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>Special Talent Academy (STA) is in Hearthome City. STA is different from other academies here they don't have grade levels such as freshman,sophomores,juniors, or seniors. Instead their levels are determined by our talents; yellow ties are level 1 as in just a simple talent, green ties are level 2 as in a pretty good talent, red ties are level 3 as a talented talent, but the most special but rarest of them all are the blue ties they are the outstanding level, the very top of them all. Here at this school the lower levels must respect the upper levels or there will be big consequences. To get into this academy students must have a special talents that contains special powers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

My name is Dawn, today's the day today is the first day of my 3rd year at STA! Your probably wondering what level I am right about now...well I'm a no tie, but that doesn't really bother me because... well I have my reasons. The hallways are busy with activity on the first day, students greeting each other for not seeing each other since last year, but never mixed the group members were always the same level.

_I should get my schedule early so there wouldn't be a giant line later on._

I arrived at auditorium with only a few students inside. I waited in line to get my schedule, but while I was waiting my curiosity got the best of me.

"Name?" Asked the Vice Principal in a bored tone.

"Serena". Said the brunette with long chestnut colored hair.

The Vice Principal yawns. "Level ranking?"

"Red tie." The new brunette replied.

And then almost jumping out of her seat the Vice Principal greets her, startling the poor brunette.

"You must be new, it's so great to have you here, welcome to STA!"

"W-why thank you." replied the startled brunette.

"Oh you haven't picked up your tie yet am I correct?" The Vice principal then hands her a red tie with STA's logo on it.

"Thank you so very much madam." she then bows and leaves and the Vice Principal waving good bye.

Leaving me the only one in the large auditorium, in a instant the Vice Principal's personality changes again.

"Not you again, how you got into this academy is a mystery to me."

She then just slaps my information on the desk in front of me.

"Thank you very much madam!"

"Just get out of here already!" replied the grouchy brunette.

I then take my leave. _Well it wasn't as bad as last year..._

I then take a glance at my schedule, and became completely confused.

_How on Earth did i get into all the advanced classes..._

Not that Dawn isn't smart enough to take it, but usually only red ties are allowed in the advanced classes. Dawn then decides to go to the main office and see the principal about this huge mistake. But when she was walking there she over heard an interesting conversation between 3 students.

"Did you hear?" asked a brunette with a side pony tail.

"Hear about what?!" asked a perplex brunette with shoulder length brown hair.

"I've heard there was actually a blue tie in this school!" said the girl with long brown hair.

"WHAT! NO WAY! WHO WHO WHO!" the girl with shoulder length brown hair was jumping around now.

"No one actually knows, but it has been said he or she might be here today!" replied the girl with long brown hair.

A book then suddenly went flying towards Dawn's face. But instead of hitting Dawn, Dawn kicked it back towards whoever threw it. And then instantly it hit a certain purple haired red tie, the sound of the book hitting the guy's head was able to be heard all around catching everyone's stares.

"I wouldn't stand out of line if I were you _No Tie_."

The guy with purple hair mocks Dawn, as three more guys stands next to him, one with spiky brown hair, one with, green hair, and another guy with black hair but a goofy grin on his face, all wearing red ties. Other students the started to stare and soon a giant crown started to form and the girls that were talking earlier walks up next to the guys also wearing red ties with black dress pants. Their uniforms were the same as others with a black plaid skirt, white dress shirt, with different colored sweaters over, long school socks, and holding their blue book bags.

"You have 10 seconds to apologize!" the brunette with the hyper personality suddenly turned extremely strict.

"You shouldn't be throwing books around you know!" replied the angry brunette.

"How dare she talk back to us! This has to be some kind of joke!" the green haired red tie asked.

" Rule 512 lower levels are not to talk back to the upper levels." the brunette with long brown hair responds as if she remembers the whole rule book.

The purple haired guy was now using his talent to hold up a trashcan ready to launch it at the no tie brunette, but then everyone was frozen but Dawn, and another red tie enters the crowd.

"You guys have anything else to do then pick on lower leveled talents?" asked a guy with blue hair and a red hat.

"Whats with freezing us Lucas" asked the black haired red tie.

"You guys are such little kids picking on no ties" replied the freezing talent red tie.

"Just unfreeze us already we're not interested in your lecturing." the spiky haired red tie replied.

"I've tried." Lucas shrugged and unfroze them.

And with that the group of red ties left the scene, the crowd dispersed after a minute.

"When are you going to give up. I can't protect you every time something like this happens." Lucas questioned.

"Hey no need to worry Lucas, cause this year is the year, I can feel it!"

"And that'd when I worry the most. By the way where are you heading off to? Lucas questioned.

"I need to go to the main office, there'd a _HUGE _mistake in my schedule, they're all advanced classes." replied Dawn.

Dawn and Lucas then walks into the main office to see the principal already to leave.

"Ms. Cynthia wait I have question about my schedule" the brunette says.

" Your schedule is fine. I'm sure you can do fine in your classes!"

She then looks at her watch and almost screams.

"I'm going to be late!"

And with that she's gone, Leaving Dawn bewildered, but Lucas trying to contain his laughter.

"Stop laughing! now what am I going to do, I can't go to these classes!" the brunette piratically screamed.

"Relax...why don't you try going to these classes they can't be all that bad."

The brunette sighed and accepted that there was no other solution to this problem, and with that the first bell ranged.

"I guess it's time to get to class. That is if you want your teachers to hate you"

The brunette then punches the red ties arm.

"Ha Ha very funny" the brunette replied sarcastically.

And with that they went their separate ways.

_Maybe it wont be so bad being in the advance classes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom teacher: Professor Oak<strong>_  
><em>

**May's POV**

"HUH! So the legend is true, there's an actual b...mmm..mmm."

"SSSSHHHHHHH..." the brunette's friends all shushed her.

"We just told you it's a secret mission only the 5 us needs to know. If others finds out the LBT will never reveal his or herself!" Drew reminded everyone for what it seems to be the third time now.

"LBT?"ash asked

"Legendary Blue Tie." Drew replied.

"No offence Drew but your names sucks." the spiky hair guy said.

"Like you can come up with a better name Gary?" the long haired brunette replied sarcastically.

"Come on _Leafy_... I think a computer genius like myself can come up with a better name then _Bill Nye_ over here." Gary whined.

"Hey! I have a name you know" Drew complained.

"But of course..._Andrew_ Hayden." May replied.

"hey isn't that the girl from earlier?" asked Ash pointing towards the door way.

They all turned their heads towards the door and sees the same no tie brunette...

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that was that was the first chapter of my very first Fanfiction (^^) Please remember to comment and give me feed back on the story!<strong>

**THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELY READERS!**


	2. The Plan

**Hello my following readers are you ready for the next chapter?! (o.0)**

**Well I hope you enjoy the story so far cause I'm giving you guys another chapter.**

**I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom...<strong>

**Paul's POV**

_How on earth did this girl get into these advance classes...she shouldn't even be able to get into this school..._

Paul along with everyone is bewildered of how did the no tie brunette get into the best advance class of the academy. There thoughts were suddenly disrupted when the professor decides to start class.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to start the day with introductions of your classmates!" the professor announces.

Every student took turns in introducing themselves, they've said their names, talent, and level of ranking.

"My name is Paul, Paul Shinji, I have physic powers that allows m to lift items up without touching.

Paul then lifted the paper ball off his desk and throw it right into the small trash can across the room.

"I'm a red tie." Paul announces in a bored tone.

But even after Paul's bad mood it didn't stop the girls to go fan-girl like over him, after that Ash stood up.

"My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum, my talent is super speed I can travel at the speed of light.

Ash then runs out of the class room and comes back with a batch of cookies.

"I'mmm..a bevel..tree..." Ash mumbles as he stuffs his face with cookies.

"Umm...Ash where did u get those?"the professor asked.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"I got them at a bake sale in Kanto!"

The girls then started awing in Ash's "cuteness" until Gary decided to break it.

"I'm Gary, Gary Oak, and that there is my grandpa!"

Gary then points to the professor, in exchange earning a cough from the professor tell him to just finish his introduction.

"I have the electronic talent my mind can automatically connect to the world web, I'm also an inventor and can fix any electronics there is, and as you can see I'm a red tie!"

Gary then gave a wink to the girls staring and some ended up passing out, but Leaf just rolls her green eyes.

"The name's Drew,Drew Hayden, I have the ability to alternate matter and rearrange atoms."

Drew then crushed a can right in front of us just by clenching his fist.

"I'm a level 3."

He then flipped his hair and sat back down while some girls got out their phones and started taking pictures.

"I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower, my talent is water I have the ability to control water molecules."

Misty then moved her hand in one swift motion and drew water from the air, catching everyone's attention.

"Level 3." and the water controlling red tie sat down.

"Leaf, Leaf Green, I can remember everything that has been said or I've read."

Leaf then walked over to the bookshelf grabbed a dictionary, flipped to a random page random page of the dictionary and recited it perfectly.

"Red tie!" she gave a sweet smile then sat down.

The next brunette practically jumped out of her seat when it came to her turn.

"Hi everyone I'm May, May Maple, I can draw things in the air and make them into reality."

May then draws a vase and then out of nowhere Drew throws a rose at May and manages to catch it perfectly, she put it in the vase.

"I'm a level 3!" she said with a sweet smile.

Everyone was done introducing themselves, but Dawn.

"I'm Hi..-Dawn, I don't have a talent, and I'm a level 0" Dawn said that extremely quickly and sat down and secretly sighs.

_I was pretty sure she was about to say something else before she said her name...suspicious this girl is hiding something..._

* * *

><p><strong>3 class sections has passed ( the students stays in the same class all day instead the teachers changes classrooms)<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

It's lunch time and some students were heading outside of the classroom. But our group of red ties are staying inside to think of a plan to find the mysterious blue tie. While Gary is using the world web on his Laptop to try and find some information about the mysterious blue tie.

"Did you guys catch anybody suspicious to be the LBT?" I ask then take a bite of my sandwich.

"The no tie girl." Paul replies.

It was quiet for a moment when all the other group member bursts out into laughter.

"Hahaha...that's a good one Paul you should tell more jokes often!" Drew said as he was still trying to control his laughter.

"I'm serious. Would you stop laughing already." replied the irritated Paul.

"Did any of you catch her stuttering when she said her name, as if she almost said something before that." Paul replies with a serious expression.

"But Paul think of it why would the LBT want to disguise herself as a no tie the only advantage of that is getting picked on and laughed at" I reasoned.

"You guys I think I got something here!" Gary caught everyone's attention.

"Please enter the password if you'd wish to get into this site" said Gary's laptop.

"Awww...men now what?!" Ash whines.

"Don't worry my friend" Gary announces.

Gary's mind suddenly went into another world where only numbers exists. Gary then suddenly comes back to reality and types in the password as if he'd remembered it by heart.

"Access confirmed" the laptop announces.

And I then start reading the website.

"SHE'S A HAS MUSIC TALENT!, but apparently she stopped showing her talent 3 years ago and no one knows why." I announce.

"I've got the perfect idea, we will host a Top Music Competition, we can make it so then everyone is required to enter!" May said excitedly.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Drew asked.

"It's simple all you have to do is talk to principal Cynthia. She did assign this mission to us so it would only make sense for her to agree with this." May replied.

"You know what...this could actually work!" Paul decides to agree with an idea for once.

"So it's settled plan Top Music Competition!" I announced.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>How will there plan turn out?!...you'll just have to wait and see...<strong>

**Please leave a comment, and thanks for reading! (^.^)**


	3. Charm

**Hello my fellow readers sorry about the late update I had a lot of tests and benchmarks this week! But Now they are finally over!^^**

**The first thing on my list is that I want to thank all the readers that read, reviewed and commented on my story!**

**And secondly I think I should also explain there are no real Pokemon in this story.**

**But before I start I don't own Pokemon, any of the characters, or music lyrics etc. I'm just creating a story out of my imagination!**

**I hope you all like the story!(^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>After school...<strong>

May and her friends stayed after school so they can have a discussion with Principal Cynthia about their plan, they are now currently walking to the principal's office.

**May's POV**

"Should we enter the competition?" I ask.

"Eh..why not it could actually be really fun." Leaf replies.

"Yeah I agree, who knows maybe we have a music talent too." Gary added.

"But wait a minute! Who are going to be the judges then?" Misty asks.

"We can just ask Principal Cynthia to choose some people." Paul replies.

Before they knew it they were already made it to the principal's office talking to Principal Cynthia.

"So that settles it every student has the right to perform at the Top Music Competition, but the date of the competition...how about 3 month's from now sound?"

"Great thank you principal Cynthia!"

"Umm... Principal Cynthia if you don't mind me asking... why are we looking for the legendary blue tie and if she really is that legendary how comes no one knows about her... not even you?!" Leaf asks questioningly.

Principal Cynthia thought for a moment considering if she should tell them or no't, she then sighs before she starting to explain.

"The truth is no one really remembers who exactly is the Legendary Blue Tie anymore and we think she did it with her own talent, you all found out she's a music talent right...she might have used some music powers to make us all forget about her." the principal says in a strict tone.

"Why would she do that?" Gary asked completely puzzled.

"It still remains a mystery but if you find her she might tell u why. And the reason I'm having you guys trying to find the Legendary Blue Tie is because, 1 you guys are the highest levels in the school aside from her and...our school is going to close down if we don't find her."Principal Cynthia said sadly.

"WHAT!" Every including Paul practically screamed.

"Every 3 years there's a Top Talent Academy competition, each academy is required to participate,and the academy with the lowest scores closes, so in other words we have to find her before the competition or it's all over... the worse part is the judges chooses the competitors no changes can be made."

"So it's either find her or the academy closes." said Paul.

"Principal Cynthia when's the Top Talent competition?" I asks.

"March." the principal replies.

"Don't worry Principal Cynthia we will find her! You can count on us!" Ash announces.

The group then leaves the principal's office.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Me and Gary are thinking of going to the library to do a little research." Leaf replies.

But suddenly something caught everyone's ears...da da da da daaa...

"I think someone's playing on the piano." said Ash.

Everyone's eyes suddenly went wide in the realization and runs in different directions on the campus trying to find where the music was coming from.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Grand Music Room<strong>

**3rd person's POV**

A lonely brunette sat in the large room all by herself singing and playing the piano.

**Ashiteru Banzai ~ Live Love School Idol Project **

**( I don't own this song or the lyrics)**

Cheers for the love!

I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here  
>Cheers for the love!<br>It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reach our goal

Smile, When you're sad let's blow it all away  
>If you can laugh the scenery will change peeking through the clearing weather<br>Even when you're unsure the road leading to happiness  
>Comes into view under the blue sky<p>

Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water  
>Don't wither, Nurture everyone's tree of dreams<p>

Now!  
>Cheers for loving you!<br>With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present  
>Cheers for loving you!<br>We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward

Push forward, Even if it's difficult I'm by your side  
>When we push forward the burning sun will illuminate the east<br>The confusing, answerless road to the future  
>Is something we can't say no one knows<p>

The silver light falls into the sudden storm  
>Don't panic, Everyone's tree of dreams are strong<p>

Now!  
>Cheers for the love!<br>I'm glad to be here, Our present exists right here  
>Cheers for the love!<br>It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, We've yet to reached our goal

Rain falls from time to time, The trunks sway in the wind  
>We'll go together, Nurture everyone's tree of dreams<p>

Now!  
>Cheers for loving you!<br>With the courage to never give up let's enjoy the present  
>Cheers for loving you!<br>We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward...

_The time then travels back 3 years ago the same brunette in the same room alone, sitting in the exact same room playing the exact same song on the piano._

_Aishiteru banzaai!_

_Koko de yokatta Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_  
><em>Aishiteru banzaai!<em>  
><em>Hajimatta bakari Ashita mo yoroshiku ne Mada GOORU ja nai<em>

_Waratte yo Kanashii nara fukitobasou yo_  
><em>Waraetara kawaru keshiki Harema ga nozoku<em>  
><em>Fuan demo shiawase he to tsunagaru michi ga<em>  
><em>Miete kita yo na aozora<em>

_Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen_  
><em>Kawaicha dame da yo Minna no yume no ki yo sodate<em>

_Saa!_  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Makenai yuuki Watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou<em>  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Ganbareru kara Kinou ni te wo futte Hora mae muite<em>

_The brunette's fingers gracefully dances on the keys of the piano, and her voice sweet and perfect with the song. Suddenly 7 more people comes through the large doors of the music room and started to sing with her._

_MAY: Susunde yo Kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo_  
><em>LEAF: Susundara moeru taiyou Higashi wo terasu<em>  
><em>MISTY: Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki he no michi wa<em>  
><em>Dare mo shiranai ienai<em>

_FOUR GUYS: Totsuzen arashi no naka he ochiru gin no hikari_  
><em>Obiecha dame da yo Minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi<em>

_Everyone was standing around the piano singing with the musical brunette, swaying to the beat of the song._

_EVERYONE: Saa!_  
><em>Aishiteru banzaai!<em>  
><em>Koko de yokatta Watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru<em>  
><em>Aishiteru banzaai!<em>  
><em>Hajimatta bakari Ashita mo yoroshiku ne Mada GOORU ja nai<em>

_Everyone started to quiet down as the musical brunette started to sing her solo, when she was done with her line the others started to pick up on singing again._

_MYSTERIOUS GIRL: Tokidoki ame ga furu n da Kaze de miki ga yureru_  
><em>EVERYONE: Issho ni iku n da Minna no yume no ki yo sodate<em>

_EVERYONE: Saa!_  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Makenai yuuki Watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou<em>  
><em>Daisuki da banzaai!<em>  
><em>Ganbareru kara Kinou ni te wo futte Hora mae muite<em>

_EVERYONE: La La La LaLaLa LaLa LaLa..._

_The musical brunette finishes the ending with a solo and the piano slowly slowing down._

_MUSIC GIRL: La La La LaLa Laaaaaaa..._

_The song ended with everyone singing happily, and everyone started laughing. But that wonderful dream ended as the reality came back to life, the mysterious brunette is still all alone in the large music room with no one bothering coming inside._

A tear then slid down the mysterious musical brunette, as she takes out a photo of her ,Paul, Drew, May, Gary, Leaf, Ash, and Misty all smiling happily in this very same room. She then touches it gently as another tear slides down from her sapphire eyes.

"Happy anniversary everyone..."

A small but gentle smile appears on her face, before she gently puts the picture away in her bag and leaving.

_I promise you I'll never hurt you guys again..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

_This song it's so familiar where have I heard this before...oh no the music ended._

Ash was left with no choice but to search every single room.

_Where was that singing coming from it has to be around here somewhere?!_

Ash is using his super speed to run to every classroom looking for the mysterious singer. He then turns the corner and so happens to almost run directly into Dawn.

"Woah...sorry about that, But I'm in a hurry right now!"

And with that Ash started running again, leaving a very confused Dawn in the back. Ash then found the others as if meeting up in the the same room on purpose.

"We're too late she left already." Paul sad quietly.

_I too slow...whats wrong with me I'm the fastest I should be able to get here before the she left.._

Ash slowly tilts his head down in shame. But as he did the sunset's light reflected of something on the ground that caught his attention, he then went over to it and picked it up. Ash then picks up what seems to be a little key charm in the shape of a music note and with a little pink crystal in the middle.

"You guys do you think this is from the girl that was singing?"

Everyone then takes a look at the little key charm in Ash's hand.

"...Hey you guys I don't know if it's just me or does this key charm look very familiar...like I've seen it somewhere before..." Leaf asks in an unsure tone.

While everyone become eye wide.

"Leafy are you alright? You don't remember something." Gary asks worriedly.

"I'm fine but really look directly at the key charm, doesn't it make you feel like we're forgetting something."

Everyone then looks at the key charm.

"...L-Leaf I don't think your the only one..." May then says in a shaky tone.

"...Did you guys feel like you know the song the mysterious singer was singing?" Ash asks.

Everyone nods. A voice then suddenly got into everyone's head a sweet and gentle voice and at the same time so familiar.

_"Here these are going to be our friendship charms, we each have a different note!"_

An image of 8 different charms all in different music notes and colored crystal in the middle the image then goes to the brunette's face but the sunset shined so brightly her features weren't visible enough to tell who she was.

_"Now we'll always be together!" said the mysterious brunette._

"Am I going crazy or did you guys see that too?" Gary asks.

"I think this key charm will help us find the LBT" Paul said as if he got a brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>OOO... what's going to happen next , will the gang ever find out who the LBT is you'll just have to wait and see! (0.0)<p>

And please remember to leave a comment!

Thanks for reading everyone!

みな ありがとう! (Thank you everyone)


	4. Hikari

**MINA KONNICHIWA! ( HI/HELLO EVERYONE)**

**How are you guys liking this story so far?!**

**Well what do you say about getting this show one the road!**

**I don't own Pokemon, Character's, Songs, lyrics Etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's home<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

"Ahhhh... where is it!?" I ask frantically.

"Hikari if you keep this up your going tear the house house apart..." Lucas teases Dawn.

"...Ha ha very funny... no seriously I need to find it!"

Dawn exclaim as then rolls her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Lucas questions.

"My music charm I can't find it anywhere..." I reply.

Dawn suddenly stops in her tracks.

"WHAT IF IT'S AT THE ACADEMY! I can't just ask people _"Hey have you seen my music note shaped charm around here"_ they will find out about the truth!" I ask.

Dawn suddenly slides to the ground sulking at the lack of options.

"Don't worry Hikari what do you say if I' ask the students around the academy if they've seen it?" Lucas asks.

"Will you really do that?" I ask.

"Anything for my little sister." Lucas exclaims proudly.

"Your the best!" I exclaim.

Dawn the jumps on her brother's back making him give her a piggy back ride.

"Hikari..."

"Hnn?" Dawn asks.

"Your heavy."

Lucas exclaims in a playful tone, and Dawn playfully slaps her brother's back, but still managed to put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Drew's POV**

"Paul what's the plan of yours anyway?" I ask.

"Ash show everyone the plan."

Ash then runs ahead of Paul and the others and Paul throws the music charm to him. But then not long Ash comes running back to the group.

"Hey guys look what I found!"

Ash asked loud enough for everyone around to hear and get curious, he then and shows everyone the music charm that Paul threw to Ash not long ago. Paul then take the music charm from Ash and throws it to me.

"You and May are in charge of the main hall, and when your done pass it to Leaf or Gary they're in charge of the court yard.

"Wait what about Misty?"

"I've got swim meet today."

"Come on June we better get going the main hall is pretty big." I exclaim.

"Hey! when are going to get this right, my name is MAY!" May argues back.

* * *

><p><strong>In the main hall<strong>

**May's POV**

"Okay Grasshead what's the plan." I ask.

In response Drew just smirks, leaving May extremely, May and Drew then reached the main hall then Drew suddenly asks.

"You really are a big airhead aren't you?!"

He exclaims extremely loud catching everyone's attention, May immediately caught on to what Drew was doing and started to play along.

"Well at least I don't have grass for hair!"

May announces with a smirk and earned a couple fits of giggling from the crowed that started to form around them.

"Ohh... it's on April!" Drew announces.

"It been on!" I reply.

"Whoever has this in within 3 minutes will be the winner."

Drew announces before holding up the music charm in his hand.

"And I'll be the timer."

Principal Cynthia announces, leaving all the students to scream and cheer with excitement for the battle between 2 of the best students at the academy.

"This will be a 3 minute battle between 2 red ties, talents are permitted to be used during the battle...and BEGIN!"

Drew immediately transforms the 2 steel trash cans into 2 steal swords and May uses her drawing abilities to draw a red spear. Principal Cynthia then throws the music charm into the air. Drew was the first to charge to it, but then May kicks the charm high up into the air by doing a flip over Drew. Drew wasn't going to give up without a fight, they then had an air battle Drew charging his swords at May 30 per second, while May counters every single one of them. May then quickly drew some dust particles in her hand and threw it at Drew while using Drew's fall to leap to the music charm. Drew was falling to the ground but midway he uses his powers to make the whole field unleash boulders flying into the air. Drew then uses the boulders to his advantage by jump on them catching back up to May in a matter of a second. May saw Drew coming up fast but just before he was able to grab the music charm may threw her spear knocking the music charm off its path. Both red ties leaps from boulder to boulder and both reached the music charm at the same time, and then lands perfectly on the ground.

"Times up!" Principal Cynthia announces.

"But wait who has the music charm?" the crowd of students asks.

"Not bad January but I'm afraid you've lost."

"I think it's the other way around." May said with a smirk.

Both opponents then faces each other and presents what they have in their hands, while the crowd waits anxiously for the winner. Drew's hand opens and inside was a piece of pebble, leaving him shocked. May's hand opens reveling the real music charm and holds up it up.

"And the winner is May!" Principal Cynthia announces making crowd of students screaming wildly.

"Congratulations June."

Drew congrats May and she rolls her eye's, before shaking hands.

"But what I would like to know is how?"

Drew asks May, but her first response was a simple giggle.

"You see just before you grabbed the music charm I switched it with the pebble, so that you would think you had it." May explains.

Drew was a bit shocked of how may came up with that in such a tight situation.

"Not bad June not bad, but that won't be the case next time we battle."

Drew then throws a red rose to May and she catches it.

"We'll see.."

May replies as she puts the rose in her hair. And with that the two friends walks to the courtyard to find Leaf and Gary.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time as May and Drew's Battle<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

_Oh no this isn't happening! Why of all the people did they have to have my music charm!_

Dawn was practically panicking in place, while everyone else was enjoying the show of 2 of the best students battling each other out.

_I have to tell Lucas!_

Dawn then reaches into the her blue book bag to find her phone. She then immediately calls Lucas.

**Phone call**

**L: Hello.**

**H: Lucas I know who has it!**

**L: K who?**

**H: May and Drew... they're having a battle and they are using my music charm as the item they are fighting for right now**

**L: ...**

**H: Lucas?**

**L: I think they're planning something you should go home. I'm going to get your music charm back.**

**H: okay...**

**End of call**

_What could they possibly be planning..._

Dawn was wondering what May, Drew and the others can possibility be planning. Until she saw something that caught her eye.

**Top Music Competition!**

**Every student is eligible to compete  
><strong>

**Audition are on November 1st!**

Dawn wanted to tear that poster apart so badly so she practically ran off the school campus.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

**Lucas's POV**

Lucas walk to his little sister's classroom to find the 7 people he's been looking for.

"Okay give it."

I said as I held out his hand.

" And what might we have to give you" Drew questions.

"The music charm give it back." I reply.

"We will only give items back to the right owner, and I highly doubt this is yours."

Paul replies as he held out the music charm with the pink crystal in the middle.

"Okay it's my little sister's, now give it back." I exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't your little sister just come to us to get it back?" Leaf asks.

"That's none of your business." I reply.

"Cut out the act Lucas we know your sister is the Legendary Blue Tie, all we want to do is talk to her."

_Men these people are stubborn! _Ithought in his head.

"And what if my sister doesn't want to talk to you guys?" I ask back.

"Lucas please without her the whole academy is going to close down!"

"Wait, what did you just say?!" I asks in pure shock.

"The academy is in danger of closing down if she doesn't compete in the Top Talent Academy Competition!" said May.

_The whole academy is in danger of closing down...I'm sorry Hikari..."_

"Very well then come after school so you can talk to my sister." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

**Misty's POV**

"Okay so let me get this straight, the LBT is actually Lucas's little sister?!" I ask.

"Yeah, and we're going meet up with him, to go to his house to talk to her."

"I sure hope we can convince her to compete in the Top Talent Academy Competition."

The group then made it to the front gates of the academy. Where they found Lucas.

"Lucas!" Ash yells out.

"Oh good your here, my driver should be here any minute now." Lucas explains.

And just as he said that a Black limousine pulls up right in front of them. Leaving everyone but Drew and Lucas shocked, the driver then comes out of the limousine.

"Sorry for being late master Lucas." the limousine driver says and then bows.

"It's alright John." Lucas replies.

John then opens the door for everyone to get in. 15 minutes later they arrive at a enormous mansion, and John opens the door for everyone again. The group then walks to the large doors of the mansion and then was opened with 3 maids on one side and 3 butlers on the other welcoming them.

"Welcome home master Lucas, and guests" they all said at the same time.

"I'm pretty sure Hikari is in the piano room." said Lucas.

"So her name's Hikari?" Leaf asks.

"Yes or you guys would know her as Dawn." Lucas explains.

Everyone stops in shock for a moment.

"D-Dawn as in the girl without a tie?!" Gary asks.

"Yes, but that's just her fake name." explained Lucas.

The group then arrives in a large ball room with marble flooring and a giant staircase in front of them. They walked all the way up the stairs to stand in front of a large double door.

"Shhhh..." said Lucas.

And with that Lucas slowly opens the door to let everyone inside and see his little sister singing and playing on the piano. The piano room was also had marble flooring it was in the shape of a circle with beautiful glass windows.

**Tell your World ~ Hatsune Miku **

**( lyrics by Joydreamer)**

Preventing all the feelings inside me to gather and fade away  
>I will delete my past, and make room for the new words I say<br>There's no way I can tell the notes I sing to take off and say goodbye  
>The songs within my heart, I'll let them break free, and launch them up into the bright sky<p>

There are so many things I want to tell you  
>There are so many things I can't share with you<br>I hope that all my thoughts will link and make a line  
>To somewhere far in the distance<p>

There are so many things I want to tell you  
>There are so many songs I want to send you<br>I hope that all my thoughts will make a circle  
>Connecting everything, us too, no matter where you are<p>

The voice I hear so clear and bright and pure, it makes me remember you  
>I felt it flowing through, my fingers, hair and fade in the blue<br>It made my body move and dance and jump to follow the rhythms way  
>The beats within my heart, I'll let them break free, and launch them up into the bright sky<p>

There are so many things I want to tell you  
>There are so many things I can't share with you<br>I hope that all my thoughts will link and make a line  
>To somewhere where they can reach you<p>

There are so many things I want to tell you  
>There are so many songs I want to send you<br>I hope that all my thoughts will make a circle  
>Connecting everything, us too, no matter where you are<p>

Now I'm moving through these unchanging days  
>No one following the music ways<br>And I started thinking to myself, maybe they are gifts that we should use  
>I started to believe, with all these sounds in me<br>The world will shake to break them free  
>You should tell me now, tell me about your whole own world<p>

There are so many things I want to tell you  
>There are so many things I can't share with you<br>I hope that all my thoughts will link and make a line  
>So they can reach you where you are<p>

There are so many things I want to tell you  
>There are so many songs I want to send you<br>I hope that all my thoughts will make a circle  
>Connecting everything, us too, no matter where you are<p>

When Dawn stops singing her eye's widen when she saw everyone looking at her.

_Why..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes another chapter I hoped you've all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Thanks for reading the story and feel free to leave a comment! (^-^)**


	5. Piece of the Puzzle

**Hello Everyone!^^**

**The story is getting really interesting now isn't it?**

**What's going to happen now?**

**Wait and see!**

**I don't own Pokemon, the Characters, Etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>The music room (Dawn's)<strong>

**Dawn's POV**

_Why...what are they doing here...what am I going to do..._

Dawn was frozen in shock while May, Leaf, and Misty started to crowd around Dawn, catching her off guard.

"WOW! Your voice is so pretty!" May complements.

"What song was that did you write it?! Its amazing did!" Misty asks.

"So this is the true level of a blue tie!" Leaf exclaims clearly astonished by her talent.

The 3 red ties crowds around the only blue tie amazed with her talent.

"...Don't be my talent isn't good at all..." I reply back.

"What are you talking about your talent is off the charts!" May exclaims with excitement.

"Hikari they have something important they want to discuss with you." Lucas decides to brake the conversation.

"We need you to compete in the Top Talent Academy Competition." Drew explains.

"I'm not competing." I reply back.

"Can't you at least think about it, the whole academy is instate." Leaf says in a soft tone.

"...I'll think about it." I replied back.

_Sigh...why do they always pick me to compete._ Dawn thought in her head.

"Oh yeah, Lucas did you get my music charm back yet?" I ask.

"You mean this?"

Paul then holds up the music charm with a pink crystal in the middle, but when Dawn tries to get it, he puts the charm high above his head making Dawn unable to reach it.

"I'll give it back if you answer my question." Paul compromises.

"And what might that be?" I ask back.

"Why did you erase everyone's memory of you?"

Paul asks the question with a straight face, leaving Dawn unable to find a way out of the question. The other's had their eye's glued on them waiting patiently for the answer.

"Don't try to act like you don't know anything about this...cause we're pretty sure we were friends once." Paul said.

"Please Dawn...we're just here to help you..." Leaf begged.

Everyone desperately wants the answer while Dawn's head just tilts down all the way until her beautiful blue hair covered her eyes.

"ENOUGH!"

Dawn's voice resonated throughout the entire room.

"...I-I ONLY DID IT TO PROTECT YOU GUYS!"

Dawn's tears then slides down her face with all the emotions she's been holding on to. She then grabs the music charm and runs out of the room, leaving everyone shocked trying to absorb what she has just said.

"W-will she be okay?" May asks in a whisper.

"Lucas did you know anything about this?" Gary questions.

Lucas then sighs before replying to Gary's question.

"Yes, but all, all I can remember is about you guys being really close friends with Hikari, and then one day something happened so...everyone forgot about her."

* * *

><p><strong>May's house<strong>

**No one's POV**

"I sure hope she's be alright..." Leaf said softly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Gary comforts Leaf.

While Gary was trying to comfort Leaf, May was in her closet looking for something.

"Hey April what are you looking for anyway?" Drew asks.

Inside the closet came the sound of May thumping into something before May said.

"The name's MAY! Grasshead!"

Everyone in the group tries to contain their laughter, Drew was about to retort something back until May broke it.

"I FOUND IT!"

May then walks out of her closet holding a medium sized box, she then blows some dust off the box and then ended up coughing.

"What's that May?" Ash asks.

"Well I figured if we were friends with Dawn in the past there must be some evidence!"

"That's actually a smart idea June." Drew replies with a smirk.

He then takes the spider webs out of May's soft brown hair, causing her to blush. Ash then opens the old box May brought out, to find something that caught everyone's attention.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Misty asks.

"It looks similar to the one Dawn had, but a different music note and with a red crystal instead of pink." said Leaf.

May then takes the music charm into her hand.

"I don't know why but I suddenly feel really warm..." May says softly.

And then all of a sudden the music charm started to glow blinding everyone and when everyone was able to see again they seemed to have traveled to the past.

_**Flashback**_

_Everyone was inside the music room of the academy._

_"Come on May you should try it it's really fun!"_

_Dawn drags May to the piano._

_"But Hikari I don't know how to play the piano." May whines.  
><em>

_"Hey no need to worry I'll teach you!" Dawn say's with pride._

_"And that's when I worry the most."_

_Both teens starts to laugh later on they were plying on the piano, both smiling the whole time. But then suddenly the setting changes again and this time it wasn't as happy as the last one._

_"Your really horrible you know that right! Why do you always win, can't you just let someone else win for once!" May yell's at Dawn._

_"...I'm sorry..." _

_"You know what we're not friends anymore, it would be better if you never existed!" _

_May then walks away leaving Dawn standing there with tears coming down her sapphire eyes nonstop._

_"...I'm sorry..." _

_Was all Dawn could say but of course no one was in range to see it.__Then suddenly May's music charm starts to glow again and takes everyone back to the real world._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Did we just see what we just saw?!" Gary asks completely shocked.

"Poor Dawn, why...why did I say all those things to her back then." May asks completely puzzled.

"Well that solves part of our mystery, now we just need to find the other pieces."

Paul brakes the silence in the group and everyone stares at Paul waiting for him to explain.

"Remember when we found troublesome's music charm the other day, we then saw the image of all the charms together."

"So what your saying is that we each have one of the charms." Gary asks.

Everyone then runs out of May's house to find their music charm, while Paul just walked.

"I'm sorry Dawn..." May says quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>This is such a sad chapter I was practically crying when I was writing this! TT_TT<strong>

**Well I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP**

**And don't forget to leave a comment!.**


	6. Ursula

**Hi Everyone are you ready for a new chapter!**

**How about we just get this started!**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of the Characters. (^o^)**

* * *

><p>Oh and one small detail I forgot to tell you guys everyone's on a 1 week break from school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

"Okay if we each have a music charm where would mine be..." I mumble to myself.

"If May's music charm was hidden inside her closet that she never cleans...then mine should be in a secret place where I keep most of my valuables..."

"Gary why are you talking to yourself?" Daisy asks suddenly.

Gary then realizes that his sister was looking at him talking to himself the whole time and so he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Daisy couldn't you knock before you come in!" I complain.

"I did but you didn't answer I figured you were busy daydreaming about _Leaf_."

Daisy teases her little brother and Gary couldn't help but blush again.

"M-me and Leaf are just friends." I retort back.

"Ohhh.. that's too bad because Leaf wanted to know if you liked her... oh well..."

Daisy was about to turn and leave until Gary stops her by grabbing her arm.

"W-What did you just say..." I ask.

"Ha Ha Ha I got you... come on little bro if you like leaf just ask her out already." said Daisy.

"But it's not as easy as it seems whenever I try to ask her out I just freeze... and what if she doesn't like me back?"

Daisy sighs but keeps her smile.

"Tell you what how about if I find out if Leaf likes anyone, and if she doesn't then you ask her out."

"Deal." I exclaim.

"Hey by the way what were you mumbling about." Daisy asks.

"Oh yeah Daisy do you remember me having a music note charm before." I ask.

"Now that you've mentioned it yes." Daisy answers.

"Where! Do you remember what happened to it!?" I ask frantically.

"I think you threw it in the lake at Grandpa's research lab." Daisy said unsure of herself.

Gary then runs out of the house and to his grandfather's research lab's.

"Hi Grandpa! Bye Grandpa got to go talk to you later!" I say in a hurry.

Gary then runs in and out of the lab making professor Oak extremely confused of why Gary was in such a hurry. Gary then arrives at the large clear lake.

"Men should have brought Misty over here." I complain to myself.

" ...Well here goes nothing."

Gary was about to jump into the large lake, but then he suddenly hear some rustlings in the bushes. Gary was about to use his powers to shock whoever was in the bushes until Leaf suddenly comes out with many leafs and branches in her hair.

"Leaf/Gary?" both teens said at the same time.

"Gary what are you doing here?" Leaf asks as she tries to pull the branches out of her hair.

"Daisy said I threw my music charm into the lake a while back. What about you?" I ask.

"I think I tied my music charm to one of the trees in this forest, but I don't remember..." Leaf sighs.

"I really hate not being able to remember stuff." Leaf complains.

"Ha Ha... well that's a first for a memory talent." I tease.

"Ha Ha I know, Dawn's talent is really something isn't it." Leaf asks.

"I still can't get over how she was able to make all of us forget about her." I exclaim.

"Yeah, Gary how are planning of getting your music charm out of the lake, this lake is _Huge_." Leaf exclaims.

"With this" I say then pulling something out of my pocket.

Gary then pulls out a blue scanner and hands it Leaf.

"This lets me detect anything magical near by." I explain.

"Hey do you think this thing will work in the forest too?" Leaf questions.

"Maybe, okay lets get this thing going!" I announce.

Leaf then press the on switch and the scanner starts to scan the whole lake. **_Beep Beep_ Beeeeep...**

"The scanner picked it up!" Leaf announces.

Gary then jumps into the lake, he then reaches the bottom of the lake and starts to move the sand around trying to find his music note, he then sees a different music note from the other's with a blue crystal. Gary then quickly picks it up and swims back to shore.

"You did it Gary!" Leaf says excitedly.

Leaf then jumps on Gary making him blush for the 3rd time of the same day.

"But your soaking wet." Leaf complains.

She then reaches into her green backpack, pulls out a green towel and wraps it around Gary. Making Gary's face red as a tomato.

"Umm...L-leaf t-there's something I-I wanted to ask you." I stuttered.

"Gary are you okay your stuttering a lot." Leaf questions.

"I-I'm fine, Leaf there has been something I've been meaning to ask you." I exclaim.

And all leaf did was tilt her head to the side a little, making it even harder for Gary to speak. He then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Leaf! Will you go out with me!" I ask, hoping she wouldn't reject me.

Leaf froze for a minute before answering.

"Yes!" Leaf said with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's mansion <strong>

**Drew's POV**

Everyone decided to meet up at Drew's place to find out more about the past with their music charms. May, Gary, Leaf, Ash and Misty had already found their music charms that afternoon, but Drew and Paul still didn't find their's yet.

"Are we ready for this" I ask.

Drew was asking everyone, but mostly towards May because she's been really down ever since she found out what happened in the past.

"...Yes."

May was the only one who answered which caught everyone off guard.

"I know it might seem strange but we've go to know what happened in the past to fix the future!"

It was quiet for a moment, everyone was trying to absorb what May had just said, but when May thought it was least expected everyone started to cheer her on.

"May's right we won't get anywhere if we just sit here." I say.

"She's right the past can't be changed anymore...but there's many path's to the future!" Leaf adds.

"Who's in!" Ash asks.

Everyone then started to agree with what has just been said and started to put their hands in for an agreement.

"I'm in." I added.

"So am I." Said Misty.

"We are too!" Both Gary and Leaf said at the same time.

And surprisingly even Paul put his hand in, which caused May to start and tear up, and last but not least May put her hand in.

"We can do this!" May announces.

And with that everyone became determined to find out about the past to alternate the future. The group then started to crowd around the 5 music charms, and all at once the music charms started to glow taking everyone to the past once more.

_**Flashback**_

_"...I'm sorry..." was the only thing Dawn could say at the moment._

_It was all quiet for sometime, until someone with pink bee drill like hair comes out of the shadows._

_"Well...well...well now that wasn't so hard now was it Hikari. I'm giving you a great offer you might have lost your friends but you protected them and their whole family." said Ursula._

_"Remember your part of the deal." Dawn says._

_"But of course, your friends and their family wont be in any danger at all." _

_Ursula replies and__ then takes out her cell phone to dial an unknown number._

_"...Uh ha yeah let them go."_

_With that she closes her phone._

_"You really are a horrible friend aren't you Hikari. HA HA HA HA..."_

_Ursula then took her leave, and not long Leaf, Gary, Ash and Misty came walking in._

_"Hikari I can't believe you did that to May." Leaf exclaims._

_"You know you could have gone easy on her it was her first competition." Ash added._

_"She must feel really humiliated right now." Misty added._

_"Maybe we shouldn't see each anymore." was the last thing Gary said before everyone started to leave._

_All of a sudden the music charms started to glow again taking everyone back to reality._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ursula..." May said.

"...She was blackmailing Dawn! How dare she!" Leaf added.

"...So Dawn only did all that to protect us and our family...and instead we forced her out of the group..." Gary said in a guilty tone.

"But since the deal was done...why didn't she just tell us the truth?" Ash questions.

"Well there's only one thing left to do!" I announce.

"We have to find the last 2 music charms." Paul answered the question that's to come.

Just as the group was about to split up to find the last 2 music charms Drew's butler came in.

"Master Drew a young lady wishes to see you."

Drew's butler then steps out of the way for the young lady to walk in.

"Ursula." was the only thing Misty could say.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at her and Gary was the first to speak up.

"What do you want Ursula."

"Oh, I just have something I thought you might want"

Ursula then holds up the 2 missing music charms. Both a different note and different colored crystal one was dark green and the other was purple.

"How did you find those!?" I question.

"That isn't important, but if you want them back that could be arranged..." Ursula then puts on a evil smirk.

"What do you want?"Paul asks.

"Oh that's pretty simple, I just want a little battle with you 2." Ursula says pointing to Paul and then to me.

"Fine." Paul and I both reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle room (like a normal Pokemon battle field)<strong>

**Paul's POV**

Drew takes everyone to the battle field where Paul and him are going to have a battle against Ursula.

"Who's going first?" May questions.

"Both at the same time." Ursula answers.

"2 against 1...looks like Ursula has some kind of plan you guys better be on guard" Ash whispers to Paul and Drew.

Drew's butler will the judge.

"This will be another 3 minute battle with Lady Ursula on one side and Master Drew and Master Paul on the other, whichever team has the 2 music charms with in the end of the time period will be get the 2 music charms!...and...BEGIN!"

To start the battle Drew then changed a metal chair on the sidelines to a metal spear, and Paul uses his Gravitational talent to lift two big boulders off the field, while Ursula suddenly splits herself into 2, making everyone completely socked.

"cool eh? I have to multiplying/ mind-controlling talent."

when Ursula said that Drew and Paul immediately got a voice in their heads. And Drew's butler then throws the 2 music charms into the air.

_"Mind-controlling talents are extremely dangerous, but that doesn't mean they are impossible to defeat. No one can control your mind unless you let them control it, use your own talents to defend yourself."_

Drew and Paul then gave each other the signal knowing the perfect plan for this battle. Paul threw the large boulders he was holding up at one of the Ursula's and jumps to the music charms, but then she manages to get out of the way before it hit her and kicks the music charms away before Paul could get to them. And as a result splitting the charms up, one music charm to went Drew and the other Ursula and one stayed with Paul and Ursula. Drew was charging his spear at Ursula at the speed of 40 spears per minute, but instead she dodges everyone of them, then uses Drew's spear to jump up towards the music charm. Paul saw that Drew needed help so he then throws a boulder at the Ursula Drew was fighting making her fall to the ground.

"How dare you!" the other Ursula says clearly irritated.

Both Ursula's then jumps high into the air ready to used hypnosis on their opponents, but then Paul and Drew suddenly uses the field to make a giant wall blocking the hypnosis, and as a result firing back at Ursula. Both teens then jumps and catches the 2 music charms, making everyone clap in then process. And when everyone turned around they'e found Ursula already gone.

"Not bad Grasshead not bad." May teases Drew.

"That was awesome how did you guys come up with a way to defeat Ursula's hypnosis?" Leaf asks.

"Let's just say a little birdy told us, right Paul?" Drew asks.

"hm...yeah..."

_She is really different from the rest isn't she..._

Paul couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for updated a bit late I was really busy today! So to make up for it I've created a longer chapter this time!<strong>

**I hope you all like this chapter!**


	7. Accident

**Hello everybody I've received a review asking if I'm trying to post one chapter everyday.**

**And the answer is : Yes, but I can guarantee anything because of school (I'm a high school student)**

**What will happen now that our group has found all their music charm's?!**

**Wait and see... ^-^**

**I don't own Pokemon, any of the Characters, Song's, Lyrics Etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"Where did Ursula run off to?" I question.

"Who knows." Gary replies.

"Who cares lets finish this already." May exclaims.

Everyone started to crowd around 7 music charms, instead of 5 this time even more determined to find out about the past, the process of taking everyone to the past happens again.

_**Flashback**_

_"Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." was the last thing Gary said before everyone left._

_Dawn starts to walk her way out of the academy, she didn't feel well at all after all the events that happened this morning. But before she made it out Drew and Paul stops Dawn in her tracks._

_"I can believe this...is this the real you or something, are we just some toy to you." Drew questions._

_"I think it's best if you we're just out of our lives..." Paul exclaims. _

_It was quiet for a moment before anyone said anything._

_"...Your right." Dawn says barely in a whisper._

_Dawn then walks to the main hall, and uses her magical powers to create a piano and a microphone. (She can do that because she has the music talent)_

_"Attention all students some of you might know as the princess of the school, while some might know me as a heartless person now...but the truth is...I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially my friends. I've always wanted my talent to spread joy and happiness to everyone, but that didn't work out now did it._

_Tears were coming down Dawn's eyes now, and the whole school has come to hear her speech._

_"Paul, Drew, May, Gary, Leaf, Ash and Misty thanks for being my friend...you probably don't even want to hear from me now. I know you all want forget about me and I understand. So I'll grant your guy's wish... you guys don't have to feel the same, but you'll always be in my heart no matter what...the moments we've spent together will always remain in me no matter what._

_Dawn then puts the microphone down and starts playing the piano._

**_Skyscraper ~ Demi Lovato_**

**_(I don't own this song or the lyrics)_**

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Music notes starts to surround Dawn and slowly but gracefully surround the entire area. Then as the speed of the music starts to accelerate, all the students became fascinated by Dawn's powers._

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>And untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_The crowd around couldn't help but get into the music and started clapping to the beat of the music._

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here,<br>Watch you disappear  
>Yeah, oh<br>Go run, run, run  
>Yeah, it's a long way down<br>But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_The crowd starts to quiet down once more letting Dawn sing with her and the on the piano, before the music started accelerating once more._

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Dawn then finishes her song and all of a sudden everyone around feel into a deep sleep._

_Like a skyscraper_  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_"I'll never forget about you all..." Dawn then leaves the academy._

_The music charms then starts to glow again taking everyone back to reality._

**_End of_ Flashback**

"Do you think Dawn will forgive us?" Leaf asks unsure of herself.

"I believe she will, she said she'll treasure the time we had together that mean's she still hasn't given up on our friendship yet!" May exclaims.

"May's right, we should go talk to her." Gary adds.

Just when the group was about to leave to go talk to Dawn, Paul's phone went off. Paul then picks up his phone, but his face immediately paled after the call.

"Um...Paul did something happened?" I ask.

"D-Dawn got into an accident." Paul stutters from shock.

That made everyone gasp, and May freaks out by grabbing Paul.

"But she's alright...right?" May questions frantically.

"I-I don't know..." was all that Paul could say.

"That's it! We can't just sit here and do nothing, we have to go see her!" Drew exclaims.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

The group then gets into Drew's limousine and drives to the Bertliz's mansion the fastest they could. When they've arrived Lucas was already outside waiting for them.

"Lucas what happened?" Drew questions.

"We found Hikari unconscious in the forest." Lucas explains.

Lucas then takes everyone inside and 5 minutes later Nurse Joy comes out of Dawn's room explaining Dawn's situation.

"Nurse Joy what's my sister's condition." Lucas questions immediately.

"Well Lady Hikari's condition is stable now, but we're pretty sure something hit her head hard, so we're unsure of when she's going to wake up or of any symptoms when she does."

"Thanks for the information Nurse Joy." Lucas exclaims.

"No problem, why don't you all go in to see her now. Her condition very stabled."

And with that Nurse Joy and the Doctor left, and the group along Lucas walks into Dawn's room.

Dawn's room was pretty simple on one side was a light blue queen sized bed and on the other side was kind of like a office full of books and pictures of design's drawn by Dawn. There's a a chandelier in the middle of the room along with were many windows facing the beautiful ocean in the distance, with a large balcony. The floors were all made up of white marbles and the walls were painted a light shade of blue. Dawn was currently unconscious on her bed, as if she was sleeping peacefully and even though the there were bandages around her head her hair was spreed out along the bed sheets . The girls went over to the unconscious Dawn immediately.

"Dawn it's us! Please wake up you just have to!" May cries.

"We now know what happened in the past you don't have to hide the truth from us anymore..."

Leaf tries her hardest to hold her tears back but it was just too much.

"Please Dawn you can't stay like this forever..." Misty adds.

Everyone understood how the girls were feeling right now and so Drew, Gary, and Ash went to comfort them.

"It's okay May, don't worry Dawn will wake up very soon."

Drew pulls May into a hug and comforts her, Gary and Ash does the same, while Paul and Lucas stares at the unconscious Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn has gotten into a accident!<strong>

** Will she every wake up! What's going to happen? **

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**And remember to leave a review! (^-^)**


	8. Call me Hikari

**HI! ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT I KNOW I AM! XD**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON, POKEMON CHARACTERS, SONGS, LYRICS,ETC...**

**I can't guarantee about updating everyday anymore because of school but I'll try my best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

Paul, Drew, May, Gary, Leaf, Ash and Misty visited Dawn everyday hoping one day she would wake up. It was 6 in the morning and everyone was asleep in Dawn's room, but then a certain bluenette eye's starts to flutter open.

_Huh that's weird where am I..._

I then got out of my bed trying hard not to stumble, before walking around the room and examining my surroundings.

_Hmm...who are these people..._

I then walk up to a guy with purple hair, and before I knew it I couldn't help myself but touch his hair.

_It's so soft..._

Paul felt someone touching his hair, and when he looked up he saw his unconscious friend awake playing with his hair.

"Your awake!"

I smile, making Paul blush, Paul then remembers the others.

"You guys wake up! Dawn's awake!"

He says to the others and they wake up as well.

"Dawn!"

May jumps up hugging Dawn making her extremely surprised.

"Your finally awake!" May exclaims happily.

"Umm...I hope you don't mind me asking but who's Dawn?"

I as and then everyone freeze in surprise.

"Umm... do you remember who you are?" Leaf asks.

"Of course my name is Hikari, Hikari Bertliz!" I reply.

"I'm going to get Lucas."

Drew says and walks into the hallway to tell Lucas and the Doctor, while the rest of the group stays with me. I then walk out to the balcony.

"Wow were high up! Oh it's almost time for the sun to rise!" I announce excitedly.

"Do you like sunrises Dawn?"

"I love them!" I exclaim.

"And that's why her name is Hikari, Hikari mean's light and a start of a new day."

Lucas says as he and Drew walk on the the balcony with the doctor then arrives, gives me a check up, and came to the conclusion of.

"She minor amnesia, but don't worry there's it's a minor amnesia so there's a great chance of Lady Hikari to remember things again."

"Is there anyway we could help?" Leaf asks.

"Some people with amnesia are healed by seeing or experiencing events from the past, that can help them activate the part of the mind that has been forgotten." The doctor explains.

"Thank you doctor."

Everyone thanked the doctor and the doctor leaves.

"Experiencing past events huh..."

Everyone's mind then wonders to their friend's past events and came to the conclusion that it might be harder then they've originally thought.

"Are you guys my friends?" I ask.

"Eh well...you see.."

Everyone is having a hard time to explain if they were friends or not, and by the time they finally came up with an answer. I was already asleep hugging my stuff Piplup everyone then walks out of the room not wanting to disturb me.

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

"How I miss the old Hikari." Lucas exclaims.

"So this is how the old Dawn was like?" I ask.

Everyone was amazed how different Dawn is right now.

"Yes, she's was pure and innocent but after the incident at the academy she hid away her true self." Lucas explains.

Everyone around starts to feel bad again.

"Sorry this was all my fault, if I didn't get mad and yelled at Dawn in the past this would never have happened." I apologize.

"May it's no't your fault, it's no one's fault for that matter, what happened was simply faith. Oh yeah, shouldn't you guys be practicing soon finals are coming up, your welcome to use the field in the backyard just make yourself at home." said Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas."

Everyone then walks onto the field in the back.

"Okay, lets work on our battling I'll use my Poketch to decide who will go against who!" I announce.

I then click on my Poketch, our names were then shuffled and showed Ash vs. Gary.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash yells with excitement.

"Don't get to excited yet Ashy boy cause your going down." Gary exclaims with confidence.

"And I'll be the judge." Misty exclaims.

Both competitors then took there places on the opposite side of the field.

"3 Minutes on the clock and...BEGIN!" Misty announces.

Gary starts the battle by forming lightning clouds in the sky with his talent, he then absorbs a powerful lightning strike with just two of his fingers. And without hesitation aims it at Ash, Ash then dodges away at the speed of light, knocking Gary down from behind, Gary then gets back up.

"Not bad Ashy boy but lets see how you can defend against this!"

Gary then throws another powerful lightning strike, but this time to the ground causing the field to crack and Ash falling inside. But when Gary turned around Ash was right there punching Gary straight to the ground.

"And time!" Misty announces.

"You both did great!" Leaf complements both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

_Clap clap clap..._

The sound of clapping caught everyone's attention, everyone then turns around to see their blue haired friend wearing a bright yellow sundress, white flats, and a bow on the side of her head. (Dawn doesn't need to bandage around her head anymore)

"Dawn? we thought you were sleeping." Drew exclaims.

"I was but then I got bored. What are you guys playing is this a new game? I want to try!" Dawn exclaims.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dawn, it's pretty dangerous, how about we just watch from the sidelines?" May tries to convince Dawn.

"No! I want to play too,and I want to go against you!"

Dawn whines, and points to me, Leaving everyone in shock.

"We have no choice, just go easy on her Paul." Drew whisper to me and I nod.

"Fine." was all I said.

"Yay! Oh but promise me one thing, whatever you do don't go easy on me!"

Dawn's personality changed from a happy innocent to a serious, and confident personality, again caught everyone in surprise. Both Dawn and I took our places on opposite sides of the field.

"This will be a 3 minute battle and... BEGIN!" Misty announces.

I pick up a couple of rocks from the ground ready to throw it at my opponent, but Dawn just stood there.

_Is she going to fight or is she just going to stand there...troublesome girl move! attack me!_

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asks and tilts her head to the side.

_Okay you asked for it!_

I then send the rocks charging straight at her, leaving everyone worried that Dawn was going to get hurt, but at the very last second Dawn dodged everyone of the rocks thrown at her with grace. Dawn then moved her hands in one swift motion creating some music notes in her hand and throws them as if they were ninja stars aiming directly at me. As quickly as I could I created a wall with the field blocking the music notes, just in time making the music notes stab on to the wall hard, making everyone go in total shock.

_But how...is this how a blue tie battles...looks like this isn't going to be as easy as it seems..._

"Two minutes remaining!" Misty announces.

I Immanently then put down my shield and lift up multiple boulders sending them surrounding Dawn from all sides.

_Lets see how you get out of this one._

And when it all least expected Dawn releases a super high pitch scream causing the boulders I've been holding to shatter into pieces, Dawn then throws 5 more music notes at me nailing me to the ground.

"T-Time..."

Misty tries to announce the end of the battle but ended up stuttering, clearly shocked from how powerful Dawn's moves were.

"Yay! that was so much fun!"

Dawn was extremely happy about having a battle, while the guys hurried to help me pull away the music notes pinning him to the ground.

"This is impossible how hard did she threw these, it doesn't seem like they want to come out of the ground." Ash and Gary complains.

"Ha ha ha... they won't come off unless I say so."

Dawn then started to sing a melody and before we knew it the music notes has completely disappeared.

"That was fun we should do that again sometime!"

And with that Dawn walks away back inside leaving everyone confused.

"Wonder where she's going." Drew wonders.

"I don't know but we're going to take a little look." Leaf and May exclaims.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

May and I walked back inside the Bertliz mansion to see why Dawn left in such a hurry.

"Maybe she went to her room." I exclaim.

"Lets go and see." May said.

We then arrive inside Dawn's room to only see Dawn writing something on her notebook.

"Um...Dawn what are you doing?" May asks.

"Shhh..."

Was all Dawn said before humming a beautiful yet simple tune and writing on her notebook again.

"...Perfect! Oh did you need me for something?" Dawn ask.

"Oh..umm... we were just curious of what's that you've got there" Leaf then points to Dawn's notebook.

"Oh this is a new song I'm writing!"

"Wow may we listen to it!" May asks excitedly.

"I-I don't know...I usually don't perform in front of people..." Dawn trails off.

"Music talents are shy to perform?" May whispers to Leaf.

"Amnesia remember." Leaf whispers back.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn asks.

"No not at all!" May and I say at the same time.

"Hey I got an idea how about you perform in the academy's Top Music Competition!"

May exclaims with excitement catching Dawn and I in surprise, while another idea suddenly popped into May's head.

"Why don't we perform together!" May exclaims with excitement.

" May hold on a minute... you mean as a band?" I ask.

"YUP! Leaf it could be a whole new experience the guys could also perform as a band!" May convinces me.

"I-I guess it could work." I say.

"I know it is what do you say Dawn!?" May asks Dawn.

"...Yes! We'll do this."

Dawn exclaims with determination, and May then couldn't control herself anymore she the practically squeezes Dawn in a death grip.

"Oh Dawn your so cute!"

The rest of the group then walks in to see May squeezing Dawn to death.

"May stop it your going to squeeze her to death!"

Drew quickly went over to tell May and stops her before she actually murders their blue haired friend by accident. May then lets go of Dawn and Paul catches her just before she feel to the floor, causing both Paul and Dawn to blush.

"Troublesome." Paul exclaims.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Dawn are you alright." May asks worriedly.

"No need to worry!" Dawn replies.

"Hey guess what guys! the girls and I are going to form a band to compete in the Top Music Competition!" May exclaims with excitement.

"What do you say Misty?" May asks Misty.

"...Eh... why not!" Misty replies.

"YAY!" May jumps up full of excitement.

"Hey what about us?!" Ash complains.

"You guys can also form a band!" May replies.

"You know what April this might no't be a bad idea!" Drew exclaims.

"Ahh..how many time do I have to tell you my name is May! M A Y!"

May complains but all Drew did in response was throwing a red rose to her, making her blush once more.

"Hey Dawn are planning of coming to school tomorrow?" Gary asks.

"School?...Yes!"

Dawn thought for a moment before coming up with her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

May and I are on our way to pick Dawn up heading to before heading to STA. May then knocks on Dawn's room's door, and the door opened Dawn walks out making both of us unable to react.

Dawn was wearing the same kind of uniform like the other girls but at the same time a little different. She still had the black plaid skirt, and white dress shirt, but she was wearing a blue tie, something that none of us has seen yet.

"Dawn your so cute!" May complements.

"Thank you May you look very cute yourself!" Dawn complements back.

The 3 teens arrives at the academy by Dawn's limousine, but once they've stepped foot on campus, the other students were extremely surprised to see someone with a blue tie.

"Is she the legendary blue tie we've been hearing about?" One student asks.

"This is awesome lets go get her autograph" another one says.

A crowd starts to form around them in less then a minute of stepping on campus.

"Not good." I exclaim.

"We need back up."

May exclaims as she grabs her cellphone to call for backup as and the crowd starts to get closer to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

We made it just in time before May, Drew, and Dawn got devoured by a crowed of students.

"Go Gary!"

Leaf pushes, her now new boyfriend into the crowd.

"The latest Poketch is in!"

Gary announces catching half of the crowd running over to him like a stampede wild animals.

"Kill me now." Gary whines to Leaf.

"Good luck!"

Leaf then kisses Gary on the cheek before leaving him to help the others.

"Take one step closer and you all will become popsicles ."

Misty announces as creates some ice with her fingers, seeing this the crowd immediately takes 2 steps back, I then walked into the group, and gives Dawn a piggy back ride.

"Hold on tight!"

I say and takes off full speed to the other side of the school, I then stops inside the music room to report the news.

"Mission accomplish." I announce over the phone.

"Whats with all those people?" Dawn asks.

"Ah...Well you see blue ties are pretty rare around here and your..." I try to explain nicely.

"I see..." was all that Dawn said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

For some reason I had no problem understanding that, I then start to walk around the music room, but stopped to stare at the piano.

"this piano..."

_This place seems so familiar..._

I feel like I've been to this room before and then suddenly I had a flashback.

**_Flashback_**

_"A toast to leveling up!" everyone announces._

_"Still can't believe your a blue tie now Hikari" Ash exclaims._

_"It must feel awesome to be at the top!" Leaf exclaims._

_"I don't know I guess I'll just have to wait and see!" Dawn exclaims._

_"But don't get to comfortable yet Hikari before you know it we're going to be blue ties too!" Gary exclaims._

_"You got that right when we become blue ties you'll have some tough competition!" May adds._

_"I will wait for that day to come!" Dawn replies with a wink to everyone._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Um..Dawn?"

Ash asks snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Call me Hikari, my friends call me Hikari!"

Dawn with replies with a smile just before the other's came in.

* * *

><p><strong>And that completes another chapter!<strong>

**Remember to leave a review! (^.^)**


	9. Competition

**HELLO EVERYONE! .**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG I HAD A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK AND FINALS DX! bUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE THEY'RE FINALLY OVER NOW!...PARTY!**

**ARE YOU READY FOR A NEW CHAPTER!(^.^)**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON, POKEMON CHARACTERS, SONGS, LYRICS, ETC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

I'm a complete mess now thanks to the giant mob of students wanting to get the latest technology; my tie has become undone and even my perfectly spiked hair has became a complete mess. The group and I currently walking to the music room hoping not to catch many students attention, I'm currently trying to fix my red tie but failing miserably.

_Sigh... why are ties so much work._

I inwardly sigh to myself until my new girlfriend Leaf comes over to help me.

"Ha ha... here." Leaf giggles before helping me we arrived at the music room a few minutes later, but when Drew and I opened the door all we saw was a completely in shock Ash.

"Um...did something happen?" Misty asks Ash worriedly Ash was still unable to answer so Dawn decides to answer the question for him.

"From now on call me Hikari! My friends call me Hikari!" Dawn Says as if it wasn't a big deal. Many questions were going through everyone's minds right now.

_Are we even her friends?!..does she remember us...what should we do..._

It was silent for a long time until Dawn decides to break it.

"...Hey no need to worry just say it when the time is right.

_I really hope shes right...why can't I just say her name out loud...Hikari Hikari Hikari._

"Hey why don't we go sign up for the Top Music Competition." May suggests.

The group and I walk to the main office while trying to hide Dawn from others as much as possible.

"I think we should explain to Principal Cynthia the situation first." Leaf exclaims and we secretly take a short cut to the main office without the others noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Leaf and Gary took a secret short cut to the principal's office.

"We need to speak with principal Cynthia immediately!" both Leaf and Gary exclaim to the lady at the front desk.

"A-ah yes, Principal Cynthia should be in her office right now. Just walk through that hallway her office is at the very end you can't miss it." the front desk lady tells Leaf and Gary, and both teens went to the end of the hallway to knock on the principals office.

**_Knock knock_ _knock_**

"Come in."

Leaf and Gary hurried in just as they heard their friends walking into the office.

"Ahh...Leaf, Gary how may I help you today." Principal Cynthia asks.

"Principal Cynthia we have a slight change in plans." Gary states.

"We found the Legendary Blue Tie... but there's a slight problem." Leaf adds.

"And what might that be?" Principal Cynthia asks.

"She's gotten into an accident and now has a minor amnesia, she doesn't remember anything about being a blue tie or this academy she's also coming to enter the Top Music Competition!." Gary explains.

"...No problem, I wont say anything weird." Principal Cynthia replies making Gary and Leaf to become relieved.

"Thank you principal Cynthia!" Leaf and Gary both bows.

"But, I cant do anything about the other students saying something weird." Principal Cynthia explains.

**_"Principal Cynthia 5 students are here to sign up for the Top Music Competition"_ **the lady at the front desk said over the phone.

"Okay let them in" Principal Cynthia replies back and the rest of the group arrives into Principal Cynthia's office.

"Gary? how did you guys get here faster then us?" Ash asks.

"Y-You guys were just slow. Anyway shouldn't we sign up for the Top Music Competition already." Leaf finds an excuse.

"Okay who's entering."

"The girls are going to enter as a band and we are going to enter as another band."

"Boy's vs. Girl's I see this is going to be interesting...Okay I'll need each group to fill out this form you'll need a band name though it's okay if you turn it in later, auditions are in 2 weeks." Principal Cynthia explains.

"Thank you principal Cynthia!" everyone bows before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Lounge Area<strong>

**May's POV**

"Band name huh...band name...okay! I've got nothing!" Everyone Face palms at my answer.

The sun started to peak out of the clouds causing some rays of light to come out from the sky making it as if we were witnessing a magical sight right in front of us.

"How about Rays of Light?" Dawn suggests.

"I love it!" I exclaim.

"Same!" Misty exclaims.

"Same here!" Leaf exclaims.

"So that settles it! Rays of Light!" I exclaim with excitement.

"Have you guys decided on a name for the band yet?" Leaf asked the guys.

"Yeah, we've decided on the name Light of Night." Drew replies.

"Great now all we need to do is turn them in and the competition is all ours!" I exclaim with excitement.

"Not quite May we still need to pass the audition in order to compete in the actual competition." Leaf explains making me go into a corner sulking.

"Hey what do you say we make this a little more interesting?" Drew asks with a smirk I quickly came back to ask him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"The group that wins gets to command for each member of the losing group to do something for them. That is if your up to the challenge_ December_."

Drew explains and then teases me by getting my name wrong on purpose making me rage.

"Oh it's on _Andrew_, you guys don't even stand a chance against us! I can already think of all the things I will make you do once you lose!" I reply back with confidence. Drew and I bickered back and forth nonstop until 4 more red ties walks in, causing the girls and I to glare.

"Ha ha ha.. please don't be so excited because clearly you girls won't even make it through the auditions" Brianna says and the other 3 girls laugh at us.

"Well it's going to be even worse if you 4 were the winners." Leaf mocks back.

"No one asked for your opinion." Veronica replies rudely.

"Hey! no one talks to my Leaf like that!" Gary says to Veronica rudely.

"Oh Gary you deserve so much more then that Leaf, I just don't understand what you see in her." Veronica complains and tries to get close to Gary.

"Apparently everything you don't have." Misty answers Veronica.

"She didn't ask you G_yarados_ ." Melody replies back.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Misty challenges Melody.

"You heard me right!" Melody was about to slap Misty when Dawn intercepts just in time.

"This doesn't involve you!" Ursula tries to grab Dawn attempting to throw her to the ground but instead it was the opposite, Dawn imminently threw Ursula to the ground as if her attack was absolutely nothing.

"Instead of all that bragging why don't you just win the Top Music competition, show us how great you say you are."

Dawn said in a challenging tone leaving everyone was in total shock from Dawn's seriousness and Ursula's group of friends looked as if they wanted to run as if they've seen a ghost.

"Paul... she hit me..." Ursula whines to Paul, while he just stares at her emotionless and eventually Ursula gave in knowing that Paul wasn't going to help her.

"F-Fine w-we'll show you!" Ursula said before her group started to run away, and Dawn just dusted her skirt.

"They're so annoying." Dawn complains.

"Thanks Dawn, I owe you one." Misty gratefully thanks Dawn.

"Hmm..? oh it was no big deal." Dawn replies.

"NO BIG DEAL? THAT WAS AMAZING YOU'D HAVE TO TEACH US SOMETIME!" I exclaim full of energy making Dawn jump in surprise.

"I-Is that s-so?"

"Hey you guys I have an idea! what do you say we write our own songs!" I suggest.

"And who's going to write the songs _June?" _I quickly went over to Dawn putting on my best puppy dog face.

"...Sure. I already kind of have an idea of how we're going to do it. Misty can be in charge of the dance moves, May you and Leaf can be in charge of designing costumes and the instruments, and I could make the music and we all decide on the lyrics together! Dawn explains.

"H-Hold it! M-Me d-design?" Leaf and I stutter trying to imagine the idea us designing.

"That's actually not a bad idea Dawn." Misty agrees with Dawn's idea.

"B-But we've never designed anything before." We complain.

"Well there's a first in everything, we believe in you guys!" Dawn convinces Leaf and I to give designing a try.

"..Okay." We said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"Are we going to split up the parts like what the girls are doing?" I ask the guys.

"We can all help making the song." Paul said.

"I'll decide on the dancing." I exclaim.

"I'll decide on clothing" Gary exclaims.

"I Guess Paul and I will do the music and get the instruments and if you don't mind we can practice at my place after school." Drew suggests and we nod just before the bell rang.

"Ahh...I don't want to go to class, I really don't like just sitting in a classroom all day." I whine as we head to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Hour<strong>

**Drew's POV**

I couldn't concentrate all day, maybe trying to come up with music to a song isn't as hard as it seems. I got to the lunch table we usually sat at trying to come up with an idea about the song when suddenly 2 giant mountain of food was placed right in front of me.

"FOOD!"

_How those 2 are able to eat that much beats me._

"June if you keep eating like that your going to get fat." May erupted like a volcano, making me couldn't help but smirk.

"MY NAME IT MAY M-A-Y! AND I'M NOT FAT!" May erupted.

"D-rem aru mou paying I'mm pat bhen (Drew are you saying I'm fat then)?" Ash tries to talk with food in his mouth causing May and I to face palm ourselves.

"ASH KETCHUM! CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS!" Misty storms into the cafeteria with a piece of paper in her hand.

"M-Misty W-Where D-did you g-get t-that..?" Ash shutters.

"You don't just stuff your math test into a random desk." Misty suddenly grabs a mallet from her back charging towards Ash, making Ash run for his life.

"Come on Mist it's only one test..." Ash whines as he keeps on running away from Misty. I then turn around to see May hiding something behind her back.

"What are you hiding there April?" I ask.

"N-Nothing w-why w-would I b-be h-hiding s-something?" she shutters.

"Well for 1 you didn't complain about me calling you April and 2 you were shuttering even more then Ash." I say with a smirk as Leaf and Dawn then walks to the table.

"Please Dawn I really need help in math..." Leaf begs Dawn.

"But you only got 1 wrong it's no big deal." Dawn explains while sweat dropping.

"Please you can help May too! Take a look at her test." Leaf exclaims and May tries to run away, but I Grabbed her and the thing she was hiding from behind her back. Everyone looked at the math test that said 1/20 causing us to fall to the ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DOING IN THAT CLASS MAY!" Everyone exclaims.

"He ..he..." was all May could say at the moment.

_**Attention all students we have a announcement for those planning to enter the Top Music Competition, Students competing must be passing all their classes to enter, retakes are next week! Thank you for your time.**_

Everyone directs their direction to Ash and then to May.

"We might have a little problem here..." I say just as Paul and Gary walk to the table.

"I heard. Why don't we stay after school today to help those 2?" Gary suggests.

"That's fine with me. Okay which out of all of us are best at math?" I ask, and everyone's eyes wanders to Paul and Dawn, but they've seemed to have just disappeared.

"SPLIT UP!" I announce.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty, May and Leaf are trying to catch Dawn while Ash, Drew and Gary are trying to catch Paul.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

The girls and I are currently running down the long corridor trying to get Dawn to help May study for Math retakes.

"Since...when...was Dawn...so fast?! I ask in between pants.

"I-I...c-cant anymore..." May complains before stopping.

"That's it! Sorry about this Dawn...But." Misty then used her water powers to freeze the ground making it super slippery.

"AHHHHHHH..." Dawn's voice resonated throughout the entire academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's POV<strong>

We are currently in the courtyard surrounding Paul from all sides. Ash suddenly charges towards Paul and as a result Paul uses his powers to send Ash flying into the air.

"Ouch now that has got to hurt." I exclaim seeing what happened to Ash. "Drew could you? I don't think my talent is perfect for this situation." I ask Drew, but Paul heard everything and started to lift Drew off the ground.

_"AHHHHHHHH..."_

"What was that?" I questioned and Paul got a little distracted.

"Just where I want you." Drew exclaims.

"...Okay Okay I'll help just get me out of here!" Paul finally gives in.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Lounge <strong>

**Misty's POV**

I called Ash and we've all decided to meet up in the main Lounge, both groups arrived to the main lounge at the same time. But when they saw each other they were in total shock.

Paul looked like he was just in quick sand, while Dawn was covered in scratches and Ash has a giant bump on his head.

"Care to explain?" Both Groups asks at the same time.

"Well You see..." I start to explain.

_**Flashback**_

_"That's it! Sorry about this Dawn...But." Misty then used her water powers to freeze the ground making it super slippery._

_"AHHHHHHH..." Dawn's voice resonated throughout the entire academy._

_Dawn ended up slipping all the way to the end of long corridor and and slamming against the brick wall._

_"Oops maybe that wasn't such a great idea..." Misty exclaims._

_"Ya Think?!" the rest of the Girls exclaims._

**_End of Flashback_**

The girls are currently giving me stares.

"It's okay misty its not your fault, anyways what happened to you guys?"

"Well it was something like this..." Gary starts to explain.

**_Flashback_**

_Ash suddenly charges towards Paul, as a result Paul uses his powers to send Ash flying into the air. Ash then hits his head HARD on the roof of the building._

_"Ouch now that has got to hurt." I exclaim seeing what happened to Ash. "Drew could you? I don't think my talent is perfect for this situation." I ask Drew, but Paul heard everything and started to lift Drew off the ground._

_"AHHHHHHHH..."_

_"What was that?" Paul got a little distracted._

_"Perfect just where I want you." Drew then rearranged the molecules on the ground Causing Paul to start to sink into the once hard concrete._

_"...Okay Okay I'll help just get me out of here!" Paul finally gives in and puts Drew back on the ground._

_"Okay if I were you stand still." Drew explains to Paul._

_"As if I can go anywhere else." Paul says back._

_Drew then rolls his green eyes before rearranging the grounds molecules again causing Paul to be pushed out of the ground._

**_End of Flashback_**

"But on the bright side we now have tutors!" May and Ash exclaims while Dawn and Paul looked like they wanted to run away again.

_"This is going to be a long day..." Paul and Dawn said in their minds._

* * *

><p><strong>Library<strong>

**Paul's POV**

_Someone please kill me now...I could have been home reading my book, but instead troublesome and I are stuck here tutor these 2 who doesn't know how to do math at all!_

**_Flashback_**

_"OMG Professor Oak discovered something that might prove Pokemon's existence!" Leaf exclaims._

_"What! I'm going ask gramps right now, you wanna come?" Gary asks Leaf._

_"YES!" and with that both Leaf and Gary left._

_**5 Minutes passed**_

_"Hello?" Misty answers her phone._

_"WE NEED YOUR HELP LIKE NOW MISTY WE'RE DOWN 10-0!"_

_"What! I'll be right there!" Misty then hangs up her phone._

_"Sorry guys it's an emergency!" Before leaving._

_**Ring Ring**_

_ "Yes what is it?..."_

_"Sorry guys I have some business to take care of. Good Luck December!" Before leaving us with Ash and May._

_**End of Flashback**_

"OH! I know the answers 50!" Ash exclaims proudly.

_Someone please tell me how 10 times 10 equals 50!_

"May! Stop drawing on the paper and start doing the math problem already." Troublesome complains to May.

"Okay Okay...why don't you go read a book or something." May tells Troublesome.

"Sigh...Fine, But you better have something done when I get back." Troublesome said before leaving.

_Maybe getting a book to read isn't such a bad idea after all__._

I got up to go look for a book too.

"Hey Paul where are you going?" Ash asks.

_Anywhere but here..._

I walk through the many shelf's of books looking for a book that would catch my interests, but instead of a book a strange man in a black suit caught my interest and what's even more strange is that he's walking up to Troublesome.

_What could he be up to?_

I try to get as close to them without being noticed.

"Miss Hikari your father wishes to see you." the man in black suits tells Troublesome.

"And what would you do if I say no?" she asks back.

"I'm afraid you would have to come no matter what." the man in the black suit replies

"Try to make me." Troublesome says before walking away causing the man in black suit to sigh.

_Somethings up..._

I pick up a random book off the shelf before returning to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun...Why wont Dawn see her dad?Wait and see...<strong>

**AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**GOMENAZAI!( SORRY)**


	10. Auditions

**HELLO AGAIN AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I'M GOING SHOW YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!**

**ARE YOU READY!... AND LETS GET STARTED!**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON, POKEMON CHARACTERS, SONGS, LYRICS ETC...**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later Day Of The Retakes<strong>

**Leaf's POV**

All of us decided to wait outside Ash and May's math class for them to get their math retake scores.

_So this is all or nothing huh? And to think we haven't even started yet..._

I along with everyone else couldn't help but to feel nervous as we waited for Ash and May's result, the door suddenly opens catching everyone's attention.

"Well?" Misty questions the two who just came out of the classroom.

"...Well...you see...WE PASSED!" Both Ash and May showed everyone their results.

_Exhale...what a relief...but this isn't the time to relax just yet._

"Well we can't just relax remember auditions are just in less then a week." I exclaim.

"A WEEK! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Ash and May starts to freak out and is now running around.

"The only thing we can do." I say.

"Whats that?" May asks.

"GET TO WORK! HA HA HA HA..." Everyone says at once and burst out into laughter.

"No need to worry May we already have the song and dance moves figured out all we need to do now is design the outfits, instruments, and practice of course." Dawn explains the situation to May.

"And all we need to do is create the dance routine and practice Ashy boy." Gary adds while teasing Ash.

"How many times do I have to tell you Gary my name is Ash!" Ash fights back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm going to take a minute to explain the rules of passing the auditions; students competing will have a 5 minute time limit to perform to the entire academy the judges and audience will then choose their top favorites only the top 20 will be able to make it pass the auditions.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Of The Auditions<strong>

**May's POV**

We're currently back stage getting ready for our performance, but it seems as though everyone is extremely nervous except for Dawn and Paul.

_How in the world do they stay calm so easily!?_

"Hey April stop shaking already do you have stage freight or something?" Drew asks while teasing me.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is MAY!"

"There's May I know." Drew smirks and throws a thorn-less rose to me before leaving.

"...Did he just get my name right..." I asked myself quietly as a blush went up my face uncontrollably.

_Why am I blushing ...Ahhh... this is so embarrassing what if someone sees me!_

My thoughts were then interrupted by Principal Cynthia starting the Top Music Competition.

"Welcome students of STA today we're going to have the auditions for the Top Music Competition!" Principal Cynthia announces to the extremely large audience and in less then a minute the whole audience bursts out in cheers of excitement.

_Gulp__... there sure a lot of people here..._

"Our first competitor is the band called Live Beauties!" the crowd bursts again as four girls the girls and I despise so much walks on stage.

"HELLO EVERYONE! This is..."

"Briana!"

"Veronica!"

"Melody!"

"And last but not lease I'm Ursula!" they all gave a pose.

"And we're the Live Beauties!" They finished their introductions and the music starts, they were all wearing all black outfits; short enough to make their legs seem longer, they were also all wearing four inch black heels.

**Die Young **

**By Keisha **

**Parentheses Everyone**** but the person who just sang**

**Ursula~**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
>So while you're here in my arms<br>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Ursula and the other girls start dancing causing some guys in the audience to whistle.

**Everyone**~We're gonna die young  
>We're gonna die young<p>

**Ursula**~Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

**Everyone**~Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Briana~Young hearts, out our minds  
>Running 'til we outta time<br>Wild child's lookin' good  
>Living hard just like we should<p>

The other girls then step back to let veronica stand in front.

**Veronica**~Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
>That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)<p>

They continue their dancing as Veronica and Melody switch places.

**Melody**~Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
>Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side<br>Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
>We'll keep dancing 'til we die<p>

They then all split up into different locations of the stage.

**Everyone**~I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms,  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<p>

We're gonna die young  
>We're gonna die young<p>

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

They then each took chances singing and showing off their dance moves.

**Ursula**~Young hunks, taking shots  
>Stripping down to dirty socks<p>

**Briana**~Music up, gettin' hot  
>Kiss me, give me all you've got<p>

**Veronica**~It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)

**Melody**~That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

**Ursula**~l!Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

**Briana**~Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
>Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)<p>

**Verionica**~We'll keep dancing 'til we die

**Everyone**~I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms,  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<p>

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
>Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<p>

The four of them then started dancing back to each other getting ready for the finally.

We're gonna die young  
>We're gonna die young<p>

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

The four of them stops dancing and poses for their finishing move the crowd then bursts out screaming. I then look to see Paul and Dawn still perfectly calm.

_How on earth are they able to do that, when we have to beat that!_

"They wont get far even if they do make it pass the auditions there is no way they could make it into the finals, May remember to not let other performances get to you." Dawn tells me before going to get changed, I looked back at the audience one more time before going to do the same.

"We cant lose!" I motivate myself.

"Wonderful performance girls! Now for the next performance is going to be the Light Of Night!" Principal Cynthia announces, and Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash walks on stage. Their outfits were pretty casual Paul with a plaid purple shirt and a black shirt underneath, drew has a green plaid shirt and a white shirt underneath, Gary has a blue plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath, and Ash has a red plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath all wearing black jeans and converse that matches their shirts. Ash walks to the red drum set, Gary walks to his dark blue electric guitar, drew walks to the green keyboard and Paul goes to the center where the main microphone was, everyone but Paul is wearing head worn microphones. Paul then gives the signal for Drew and Ash to start.

**Crush**

**By David Archuleta **

Drew and Ash starts by starting the beat of the song.

**Paul**~I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside it was a rush  
>What a rush<p>

**Drew**~'Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way about me<br>It's just too much  
>Just too much<p>

**Gary**~Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know

Gary joins in by playing his Electric guitar perfectly in sink with Drew and Ash.

**Everyone**~Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<p>

**Ash**~Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<p>

**Everyone**~Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way you do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away<br>Going away

They sang perfectly in sink with one another and when Paul starts to slow again Gary slows down with his electric guitar.

**Paul**~Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
>Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)<p>

**Drew**~See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>'Cause I believe that we can make<br>This into something that'll last  
>Last forever, forever<p>

Gary starts go faster on his electric guitar after Drew finished his part.

**Gary**~Do you ever think (ever think)  
>When you're all alone (all alone)<br>All that we could be,  
>Where this thing could go (go)<p>

**Ash**~Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
>Is this real or just another crush (another crush)<br>Paul~Do you catch a breath,  
>When I look at you,<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way I do,<p>

**Drew**~'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,

**Everyone**~But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa  
>(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa<br>(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa  
>(when you're all alone<br>All that we could be,  
>Where this thing could go)<br>Going away ya ya ya yaaa

Ash, Drew and Gary slowly starts to end the song by slowly bringing the music down and when they've finished the crowd erupted with many girls fan-girling and crying at the same time,they then walk back stage.

"You guys were great out there!" Leaf says to the guys and gives Gary a kiss.

"What did you think March?" Drew asks.

"Hey! Okay now your just getting my name wrong on purpose!" I stomp my feet to the ground.

"You just now figured that out June." He teases me again making me rage.

"Okay Juliet you can talk to Romeo later we're about to go on."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM/HER!" Drew and I both scream at the same time causing everyone to nod.

"Mm..hmm... yeah we believe yeah..." they all said at the same time.

"Another wonderful performance! But the competition's not over yet! Next up Rays Of Light!"

_That's our cue...here goes nothing..._

The girls and I walk on stage, we are all wearing simple yet elegant white dresses; Dawn's has two thin straps and a bow in the back, Leaf has a once side strap with ruffles on the bottom of the dress, Misty's dress is strapless with a bow on the left side of her dress, and mine has two thin straps with ruffles on the whole dress. Dawn also got us all a simple rumbas shaped crystals necklace to complete the outfit, Dawn's pink, Leaf's green, Misty's blue, and mine is red, we are all also wearing four in white heels and white head worn microphones.

_I sure hope Dawn is fine with dancing in four inch heels._

Dawn walks to the center of the stage, Leaf goes to her white electric guitar, Misty walks to her white drum set and I walk to the white electric key board.

**Naturally **

**By Selena Gomez**

We gave Misty the signal and she starts us off with the beat of the song and Dawn moving her arms.

**Dawn**~How you choose to express yourself  
>It's all your own and I can tell<br>It comes naturally  
>It comes naturally<p>

**May**~You follow what you feel inside  
>It's intuitive, you don't have to try<br>It comes naturally  
>It comes naturally<p>

**Everyone**~And it takes my breath away

Misty speeds up the beat and Leaf joins in by playing the electric guitar, later I join in by playing the electrics keyboard. Dawn then starts to speed up in her dancing and goes around the stage, but what really caught the whole audiences attention is when the spotlight shined perfectly on our necklaces and caused our instruments to change different colors.

_Dawn planned this didn't she..._

**Leaf**~You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
>And I love the way you know<br>Who you are and to me it's exciting  
>Misty~When you know it's meant to be<p>

**Dawn and May**~Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>When you're with me, baby<p>

**Leaf and Misty**~Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>Bay-bay-baby<p>

Leaf and I stop playing again to let Misty's Drumming and Dawn's dancing to take over the stage again.

**Dawn**~You have a way of moving me  
>A force of nature, your energy<br>It comes naturally

**Dawn and May**~It comes naturally

**Leaf and Misty**~And it takes my breath away  
>What you do, so naturally<p>

Leaf and I start to play our instruments again and Dawn dancing goes back to the center of the stage.

**Everyone**~You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
>And I love the way you<br>Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
>When you know it's meant to be<p>

**May**~Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>When you're with me, baby<p>

**Leaf**~Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>Bay-bay-baby<p>

**Misty**~When we collide sparks fly  
>When you look in my eyes<p>

**Everyone**~It takes my breath,away

We all take a pause and Dawn sings a solo to the audience before we all started again.

**Dawn**~You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
>And I love the way you<p>

**Everyone**~Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
>When you know it's meant to be<p>

**Dawn and May**~Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>When you're with me, baby<p>

**Leaf and Misty**~Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
>Bay-bay-baby<p>

Each of us then took turns in posing towards the audience.

**Dawn**~Naturally

**May**~Naturally

**Leaf**~Naturally

**Everyone**~Bay-bay-baby

**Misty**~Naturally

**Dawn**~Naturally

**May**~Naturally

**Everyone**~Everything, baby, comes naturally

**Leaf**~Naturally

**Misty**~Naturally

**Everyone**~Bay-bay-baby

Leaf finishes the song with her electrics guitar, the crowd was quiet for a moment, which got us all worried. But when we least expected the audience erupted seeming to be the loudest of the night.

"AMAZING JOB GIRLS! If you like them remember their name and vote for them later!" Principal Cynthia announces as we head back stage.

"_Exhale..._I WAS SO NERVOUS!" I exclaim as I was trying to catch my breath.

"It was like a whole different experience though." Misty exclaims.

"Yeah it was REALLY fun!" Leaf exclaim.

"We would never have experienced this if it was for HIKARI right?!" I exclaim with excitement but then caught everyone including myself in shock.

"I-I said it? I SAID IT! I'M FINALLY ABLE TO CALL DAWN HIKARI!" I announce and Dawn gave us a smile that seemed so familiar but yet so distant.

"I've got to say well done October." Drew complements and throws me another throne-less rose making me blush again.

_Why am I blushing so much..._

After two more hours all the auditions for the Top Music Competition was over and now the judges are having a 15 minute break to decide on the 20 that will pass to the real competition.

"After a tough decision the audience and judges has concluded the 20 that will be moving on the real competition IS ON SCREEN! The first round of the Top Music Competition will be 3 weeks from now it is also on the day of the winter formal we hope you all can make it!" The large TV screen then showed the top 20 moving on the real competition.

"Come on we have to make it!" I chant to myself as my eyes roll down the list of names. "WE DID IT WE MADE IT!" I announce once I saw our band name.

"I guess we'll see you guys in the actual competition too, but... there can only be _one _winner." Drew exclaims.

"Don't worry Grasshead I will make sure the girls and I to win so you can follow me around all day." I reply back.

"Don't get your hopes up cause we all know we're the real winners here." Ursula ruins the moment with her comment but what was least expected was Dawn to say something back to her.

"Don't get _your_ hopes up yet the real competition starts now."

"Tough talker but we'll see who the real winners are." and with that Ursula and her group of friends left.

_So this is where the real competition starts...I'M READY!_

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE AUDITIONS?!<strong>

**THE FIRST ROUND OF THE ACTUAL COMPETITION IS IN 2 WEEKS IT IS ALSO ON THE SAME DAY AS THE WINTER FORMAL! **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN...HMMM...**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!**


End file.
